Cellular phones (also referred to interchangeably as mobile phones) and other wireless communication devices have become very popular in the last few years. One challenge is for cellular phone carriers to provide a complete coverage of the areas where users are. This can be done by installing more base stations (cell sites). In areas where users are sparse, the carriers may not be able to justify the cost of installing a cell site. The carriers may also face problems of acquiring an antennae location due to local regulations or community opposition. Even with cell sites nearby, it is not uncommon to have certain “dead spots” in certain locations, where wireless coverage is not adequate for a reliable connection.
A number of products have been manufactured to address this problem. Some are designed to extend the wireless coverage in tunnels, underground parking garages, or subways. They consist of multiple parts including directional antennas, cables, repeater boxes, and other external antennas.
A few companies sell cellular repeaters for homes and offices but these units also consist of an outdoor antenna connected via coaxial cable to an amplifier unit, which in turn connects to an indoor antenna. These units are not easy to install and typically cost several hundred dollars. The two antennae in these units must be kept apart to avoid instability and oscillation due to signal feedback from one antenna to the other.
Accordingly, a new repeater and method of use thereof are required that are easy to install and cost effective.